Miranda
Were you looking for one of Miranda's counterparts, Milk Jug or Phantom Miranda? FNaCG= Appearance Miranda has a pretty simple design. She has a unique feature of having glasses, making her the only animatronic to wear any sort of clothing item. She has a pretty simple color scheme, having only 2 colors, Black and white. The top of her head is a circle, slowly turning in to a trapezoid. Mechanics Miranda will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Star Guy, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Star, Miranda will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Star will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Oven, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Oven, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Miranda has gotten inside The Oven is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Star Guy make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Miranda may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Miranda is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, her mouth will snap open and closed, and she will emit the Robotvoice soundbyte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Trivia *It is revealed in NotQuentin's front page that Miranda is his favorite character and that her last name is Martin. *Miranda is the girlfriend of Cookie Guy. |-|FNaCG2= Appearance Miranda has changed very little from the first game. The main and only difference is that her glasses are broken. She also possesses the same characteristic line under her eye. Mechanics Miranda acts very similar to Star Guy. She will leave the bakery after Star but before Cookie Guy. She will always follow this pattern: Bakery -> Party Room 4 -> Party Room 2 -> Right Air Vent -> The Oven. If Miranda appears in your office, you must put the mask on immediately. If jumpscared by Miranda, you will be sent to a Death Minigame. Trivia * Miranda is the only character that can trigger death minigames. * Miranda is still NotQuentin's favorite character, despite being withered * Miranda appears to have undergone the least change from FNaCG 1. However, her counterpart has the most differences from the original. These 2, as it turns out, are directly porportionate. |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at Cookie Guy's'' AllStage.svg|Miranda on the Show Stage, along with Star Guy and Cookie Guy. CMStage.svg|Miranda on the Show Stage with Cookie Guy. DineMilk1.svg|Miranda in the Dining Area. EHallMilk.svg|Miranda in the East Hall. EHallCMilk.svg|Miranda in the East Hall Corner EHallCMilk2.svg|Miranda staring directly into the camera in the East Hall Corner. RestroomsMilk.svg|Miranda close to the Restrooms camera. RestroomsMilkFar.svg|Miranda in the Restrooms. ''Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2'' LightOldBonnie.svg|Miranda in The Bakery, alongside Cookie guy and Star. LightOldChica.svg|Miranda in The Bakery alongside Cookie Guy. LightMiranda2.svg|Miranda in Party Room 4. DarkOldMiranda.svg|Miranda in Party Room 2, lights off. LightOldMiranda2.svg|Miranda in Party Room 2, lights on. LightOldMiranda.svg|Miranda in the Right Air Vent. Miranda.svg|Miranda in The Oven. Category:FNaCG Category:FNaCG 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dairy Category:Food